


'Twas The Night Before XXXmas

by Revel_In_It



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, OT7, Sexy Times, blowjobs for Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:38:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9053662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revel_In_It/pseuds/Revel_In_It
Summary: Kihyun has a special gift for his members.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [ThetwelvedaysofMonstaXXXmas](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ThetwelvedaysofMonstaXXXmas) collection. 



> This was fun to write :) Merry Christmas everyone!

'Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the dorm

Not a creature was stirring, ‘cept one, tiny form.

The stockings were hung, from their bunk beds with care,

In hopes that the sex toys inside, they could share.

The members had gone out, in search of provisions,

Leaving Kihyun alone, to fulfill all his missions.

He’d hung up the mistletoe, lips at the ready

And dressed up so pretty, his pride swelling heady.

But out in the stairwell, there arose such a clatter,

Kihyun opened the door, to see what was the matter…

 

“Is everyone ok?” Kihyun screeched, standing at the threshold of the door. One by one, his members glanced up to him, various levels of jaw-droppage from each of them.

“What are you wearing?” Hoseok asked, licking his lips as he helped Minhyuk put the bottles back in the bag.

Kihyun instantly went red in the face, momentarily forgetting that he was decked out from head to toe in the leather and lacy get-up. He grinned from ear to ear and gestured for everyone to come inside. “It- It’s part of my Christmas gift for you guys.”

Murmurs and giggles started to erupt from the boys as they entered the dorm and unloaded all their goodies onto the kitchen counters.

“So, what’s this gift, hmm?” Minhyuk asked, quickly pouring himself a glass of wine and scurrying over to Kihyun, who was waiting patiently by the Christmas tree. One by one, the boys grabbed their own drinks and took their places at various spots in the living room.

With all eyes suddenly on him again, Kihyun felt his cheeks flush a brilliant rose color. He was like the (not-so) innocent prey with seven predators ready to attack him. “Well,” he said, squaring his shoulders and puffing his chest a bit. “We’ve all been so busy and stressed lately, I figured I’d give you guys blowjobs for Christmas.”

The room fell silent, but only for a moment. Everyone glanced at each other, nodding, sly smiles etched across their faces.

“And what do _you_ get in return?” Jooheon asked, slipping his flannel shirt down over his shoulders.

Now it was Kihyun’s turn to grin like the devil. “You guys have to clean the dorm, for a week.” He expected the room to erupt with laughter and protest, but was surprisingly met with shrugging shoulders and nods from each of his friends. Feeling confident, he decided to push his luck. “I even wrote down everyone’s job for each day.”

Hoseok finally spoke up. “So, you give us blowjobs, we do chores. That’s it? No catch?”

Kihyun shook his head and slid down onto his knees. “No catch,” he whispered, eyeing each boy long enough to get them all even more excited. “ _Promise._ ”

“How do you want do this?” Hyungwon asked, leaning in as Minhyuk wrapped arms around him.

“Well…”

 

Hyunwoo was up first, because he was the oldest

He stood before Kihyun, also feeling the boldest.

“You ready to take this?” And he pulled out his manhood

Kihyun just snarled and took him down, _real good_.

It didn’t take long before Kihyun had finished,

Leaving their leader a bit more diminished.

Hoseok was next, he stepped up with a wink

Happy his baby was so full of kink.

A few minutes later, his moans filled the air

And he gave Ki a kiss,,, then let go of his hair.

“Ok, who’s up next!” The pink haired boy giggled.

“It’s my turn!” Minhyuk squealed, and to Kihyun he wiggled.

He gave Ki a pat as he stroked back his locks,

Pinning his eyes shut, seeing stars and cocks.

Then Hyungwon, and Jooheon, and Changkyun were sated,

And Kihyun sat back, looking almost sedated.

His lips were so swollen and perfect and red

(But that tends to happen, when you give so much head)

“Merry Christmas you guys,” Kihyun said with a stutter.

The looks on their faces just made his heart flutter.

They gathered around him and helped him to rise,

Giving kisses and hugs and some rubs to his thighs.

“Let’s go get our stockings,” Jooheon said with eyes glowing.

The boys roared with laughter, for each of them knowing,

That now was the real time to give Ki _his_ present,

Hyunwoo scooped him up, purring that it’d be pleasant.

So into their bedrooms they slipped out of sight,

Merry XXXmas for all, as they moaned through the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter @_Revel_In_It


End file.
